


Don't be late

by Anonymous



Series: Doppelganger sex [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Plug, Daddy Kink, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Caitlin's late for meeting up with Killer Frost and now she has to pay the price





	Don't be late

Caitlin had visited Frost multiple times over the past few months, since creating a way to visit and talk to Killer Frost. Most of the time there was little talking and mostly Frost went straight to making Caitlin begging for sex. They had created a rhythm, one where Caitlin gave herself over to her primal needs.

Caitlin blinked her eyes open to find herself standing in Frost’s version of her apartment. The cool air sent shivers down her spine. They weren’t shivers from the cold, no. They were shivers of lust, and want. She knew why she had come here, she knew what she was getting. Frost appeared smugly from around the corner.

“Caity.” She smirked at her. “You’re late.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Kneel.” Frost orders.

Caitlin fell to her knees in submission.

“Good girl.” Frost ran her fingers through Caitlin's hair, scratching lightly at her scalp. “You know better than to be late.”

“I got caught up at work.”

Frost hums and Caitlin wonders if she would go easy on her. She doubted it though. In fact, she was kind of hoping she wouldn’t.

“It’s always the same excuse.” Frost ticked. “I think it’s time you learned a lesson.”

Caitlin moaned at the implication, wondering what her punishment would be.

“Go to our room and undress. I want to find you kneeling when I come in.”

Caitlin did as instructed. She felt shy and cold kneeling naked in the strange alternate version of her room. Frost took her time to come in, making Caitlin wait in anticipation. Making her knees ache and goosebumps rise. Eventually, Frost walked in. She was wearing incredibly sexy lingerie and Caitlin couldn’t help but stare with her mouth agape.

“Like what you see pet?” Frost smirked coming over to pet Caitlin’s head.

Caitlin nodded in response.

“Did you at least do what I asked for today?”

Caitlin blushed a bit but nodded. “I wore it all day.”

“Good girl.” Frost moved to the bed, “Show me.”

Caitlin stood up and showed Frost her ass, where a jeweled plug sat.

“That’s my good girl.” Frost planted a kiss on her ass as she messaged her cheeks. “How did it feel wearing this all day while you were at work?”

“Strange, but good. It made me excited for tonight.”

“Then why were you late?” Frost’s tone was sharp.

“I’m sorry. I got caught up.”

“So you say. I think you wanted to get punished.”

Frost pulled Caitlin towards her. “Lie over my lap,” Frost instructed.

“What?”

“Do as your told.” Frost hissed.

Caitlin shuffled, settling herself over Frost lap, feeling a little uncomfortable and definitely embarrassed.

“I want you to count.” It was the only warning Frost gave before she stated spanking Caitlin’s ass with her hand.

Caitlin gasped at the sudden pain.

“Count,” Frost ordered, landing another blow.

“One,” Caitlin called out just as another hit her. “Two.”

Another slap landed on her other cheek. Caitlin jumped at the force, it never ceased to amaze her how strong Frost was.

“Three.” Frost kept slapping her, harder and harder every time. Caitlin could feel herself getting wet as she cried out after each blow.

“Ten. Please!” She begged, grinding herself against Frost lap.

“What is it Princess?”

“Please.” She begged once again.

“I’m not done with your punishment yet. I want to hear you say it.”

Caitlin knew what she meant, she only called her it during her worst punishments.

Another hard slap reverberated against her cheek and Caitlin cried out.

“Say it.” Frost landed blow after blow in quick secession.

“Daddy!” Caitlin practically screened. Embarrassment coursing throughout her body.

“There we go. Only a few more baby girl.”

Frost landed a few more blows.

“Thank you daddy,” Caitlin said after they were done.

Frost’s fingers slipped through her folds gathering up the wetness there.

“Look how much that turned you on. You liked that baby girl didn’t you?”

“Yes daddy.” Caitlin moaned.

“Kneel for me. Your punishment isn’t over yet.”

Caitlin moaned in disappointment as Frost removed her fingers. But Caitlin did as instructed and keeled on the floor. Frost went to grab something from the drawer. Caitlin was excited to find out it was the strap-on.

“Such a good girl. You’re excited for this aren’t you?”

“Yes daddy.” Caitlin nodded.

“Good girl.” Frost pushed her fingers wet from with Caitlin juices into her mouth and Caitlin sucked them off till Frost pulled them away. “Suck me,” Frost instructed, and Caitlin knew what she was being told to do.

She went, straight away to sucking the strap-on. She sucked on the tip of the toy, darting her tongue out to coat it with her salvia. She knew that Frost liked a good show. But Frost didn’t want a show today. This was a punishment. She grabbed Caitlin’s head and shoved her mouth down the strap-on. Caitlin almost gagged but somehow managed not to. Frost continued to thrust Caitlin’s mouth up and down the strap-on. Caitlin was at the full control of Frost’s whims and she was more turned on than ever. By the smirk on Frost’s face, she was clearly enjoying Caitlin’s act of submission as well.

“Good job.” Frost pulled Caitlin off and Caitlin let out a few coughs. “On the bed.”

Caitlin scurried to the bed.

“Ass up.” Caitlin wasn’t surprised by that order.

Frost caressed her ass cheek as a finger dipped down into her folds, causing Caitlin to moan.

“I can’t believe you wore this all day,” Frost said pulling at the plug into Caitlin ass.

Caitlin sucked in a breath as Frost began to toy with the plug, moving it ever so slightly.

“I’m going to fuck you with this in. I want to hear every noise you make.”

“Please daddy.” Caitlin begged. She was desperate for it now.

Frost slowly pulled at the plug and Caitlin pouted at the loss before it was pushed back in causing her to shout.

“That good?” Frost asked, pushing it in and out as fingers danced along Caitlin’s folds.

Caitlin moaned against the simulation. So desperate for those fingers to be inside her.

“Please daddy, put it inside me.”

“Is that what you want Princess?”

“Yes daddy.”

Frost lined up the strap-on and the next thing Caitlin knew she was shoving it in without any preparations. Caitlin gasped as filled her up. It was so big and she could feel it rubbing against the plug in her ass.

“I feel so full daddy. Give me more.” She begged.

Frost thrust in and out, playing with the plug into her ass. Caitlin was left patting as she continues to thrust in and out. She felt so full and it was so good.

“Yes daddy! Yes!” She cried out and Frost gave her more.

It was almost too much, but it was so good, and Caitlin could feel herself coming undone already.

“Daddy I’m coming.”

“Come for me baby,” Frost said shoving the strap-on in hard and fast. It hit at just the right angle and it felt so good. She was so full and soon she was coming all over it.

“That’s my baby. That’s it.” Frost fucked her slowly till she came down from her high.

Caitlin sighed, falling over on the bed.

“Maybe next time you won’t be late.”


End file.
